1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared reflective member which transmits visible light while reflecting infrared rays, to an infrared reflective device utilizing the material, and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Practicable technologies proposed for reflecting infrared wavelengths contained in sunlight while transmitting the visible light wavelengths include a transparent conductive film of material such as tin oxide (JP 06-048776 A), or a laminate of an oxide or similar material (JP 2005-089244A). However, expensive equipment and complex manufacturing processes can be problems in the manufacture of these films. Another known technology proposes a reflective panel composed of an infrared reflective film of colloidal particles formed on a transparent substrate (JP 2004-027195 A, JP 2006-028202 A). The reflective panel are produced by mixing the colloidal particles with a solvent and applying the mixture onto the transparent substrate to produce an infrared reflective film in which the colloidal particles have a regular arrangement and will reflect specific infrared wavelengths in accordance with Bragg's law. However, where used as window glass or the like, this reflective panel has the problem of low transmittance of visible light, resulting in a dark room.